


Aloha ʻAumākua

by halelikehell (Asko)



Series: Dæmon AUs [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen, Humor, Photomanip, and fanfiction, can be read as a pairing or friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asko/pseuds/halelikehell
Summary: Introduction of Steve and Danny's dæmons with small golden moments.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Dæmon AUs [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1110972
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Aloha ʻAumākua

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have never been to Hawaii and have very little knowledge of their culture, I borrowed the word aumakua for the title as it felt like if daemons had existed they would've had that name as they felt a little similar to daemons. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**  
Dæmon registration excerpts**  
  
Name: _Daniel D. Williams_  
Birth: _08-23-1976, New Jersey_  
Dæmon species: _Felis Catus, Cat_  
Name: _Delia Williams_  
Gender: _Female_  
Established: _1993_  
Description: _Red, Tabby, yellow eyes  
_

Name: _Steven Jack McGarrett_  
Birth: _03-10-1977, Honolulu, Hawaii_  
Dæmon species: _Canis familiaris, Dog; Belgian Malinois_  
Name: _Kai_  
Gender: _Female_  
Established: _1992_  
Description: _Fawn, Black mask, brown eyes_

“Find anything?” Steve asked over his shoulder as he looked in the Champ box and Kai sniffed around.

“No, I just smell dad in here”, she reported.

Steve grunted as he pressed play on the recorder he found. He and Kai stilled as they listened to the tape. But all too soon a sound came from the house.

“You heard that?” Steve asked glancing at Kai putting everything back into the Champ box.

“Yup”, Kai answered quickly narrowing her eyes at the door where the movement came from.

“Who are you?” Steve shouting getting his gun up as Kai growled warningly when the stranger stepped into the room.

“Who are you?!” a short blonde man responded back pointing a gun at him. All while his red cat daemon jumped in front of him hissing loudly, like Kai the Malinois daemon couldn’t crush the smaller daemon’s skull between her jaws.

Kai barked at the cat daemon in reflex while Steve and the stranger shouted at each other. But the cat daemon didn’t back off, instead it took a couple of steps closer with its fur all ruffled up and waved threateningly with a paw of claws.

“Bad dog!” the cat shouted when Steve and the other man realized that neither were going to lower their weapons.

“I’m not”, Kai yelped in surprise but the other daemon just hissed.

\---

Later on, Steve turned to Danny and his cat daemon Delia. He glanced at the red cat who was licking her paws calmly looking really pleased while Danny mostly looked stressed and irritated.

“You know, you getting up to a larger daemon like that is a bit dangerous”, Steve pointed out.

“Pfft”, Delia huffed. “They would just get a taste of my claws.”

“You don’t want that”, Danny said glancing up to him and shaking his head solemnly when Steve looked at him a bit disbelievingly.

“You would hurt your human..?” Kai wondered, she could never hurt Steve and it was very unheard of.

“He wanted me to take a bath”, Delia hissed.

“Oh my god Delia”, Danny rolled his eyes. “It was two years ago!”

“And I won’t forget it!” Delia hissed at him.

“Oh, I can see it now”, Steve said to Kai.

“Right?!” Kai said brightly.

\---

“You don’t like the beach?” Steve frowned confused.

“No, I don’t like the beach”, Danny answered.

“Who doesn’t like the beach?” Kai wondered disbelievingly from the backseat.

“We don’t”, Delia pointed out also from the backseat.

“So, you don’t swim?” Steve frowned. “Is it because you’re a cat?”

“No”, Danny corrected him. “I know how to swim.”

“We just don’t like it”, Delia spoke up.

“Oh right, because you’re a cat”, Steve nodded.

“That has nothing to do with it!”

\---

“Wait ... your ex-wife”, Steve repeated glancing to Delia. “Your ex-wife is allergic to cats? Is that why you didn’t work out?”

“Ha, ha”, Danny rolled his eyes.

\---

“Do it, go ahead. Do it.”

Danny’s hands were almost shaking by the strength he held onto his gun.

“Danno...”, Delia spoke softly from next to him.

Danny knew she was right, and turned around. But he could still hear Delia’s screams that Kai was fading away inside of his head and thought he could still see the sparkles of dust from the corner of his eyes. He only took a couple of steps before he turned around and raised his gun again.

“It’s not right”, Delia spoke up again and Danny knew that. But still it was so hard not to ... Suddenly he heard the rest of them behind him and he knew the moment was lost. Sighing he finally turned around and left.

“Steve would’ve shot him”, Danny muttered as he walked to the rest of the group.

“Probably”, Delia answered him softly. “Luckily we aren’t him.”

\---

“We’re not going after them, are we?” Delia said with dread in her voice as they looked after Steve and Kai running after their suspect after jumping down from a roof.

“... Not like that”, Danny muttered.

“Thank god.”

\---

“You neanderthal dog!”

**Author's Note:**

> Now why I gave Danny a cat and Steve a dog.  
> I felt it was fitting to their personalities, so it's not based what they like but rather how they act. Danny was immediately a cat in my mind because of his behavior and a little catty attitude. While Steve felt fitting as that dog breed.  
> The fact we get to see Steve cuddle with a cat etc. shows more how they fits and likes each others.


End file.
